Water dispensers are used in both businesses and for residential use to provide available water to users. The demands to ensure safety of drinking water and to pursue the quality in natural character of drinking water have been increased according to the increase of users' interest with respect to drinking water.
Water dispensers may provide users with filtered water. Such filtered water is received at the water dispenser from a central water system and filtered via a filtering module within the water dispenser. Other water dispensers provide users with mineral water. Such mineral water is packaged in periodically replaced containers. The containers have an outlet connected to a faucet from which the water is dispensed.
In the residential market, water dispensers that carry water containers are likely to consume a significant volume, which is limited to the area of a standard kitchen. The water dispensers have a housing in which the water pipes, chilling unit and circuitry may be positioned. The mineral water containers are positioned on top of the housing, as they carry an amount of about 19 liters and users find it cumbersome to insert a 19-liter water container into the housing. Many residential consumers prefer having the water dispenser in the kitchen for convenience. Water dispensers having a water container externally to the housing of the water dispenser are likely to consume a larger space.